


Annäherung

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Caring, Drabble Sequence, Episode Related, Episode: Die chinesische Prinzessin, First Time, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Er war überrascht gewesen, aber eigentlich auch wieder nicht.</i> </p><p>(Spielt nach dem Ende von "Die chinesische Prinzessin")</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/100200.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 x 100

**Author's Note:**

> **Länge:** 4 x 100, 1 x 200, 1 x 300  
>  **Beta:** veradee (Drabble 1, der Rest ist alleine auf meinem Mist gewachsen)

*

Es war sehr still, als die letzten Töne der Arie verklungen waren. Nicht einmal ein Vogel sang noch, dafür war es dann wohl doch schon zu spät. Unter dem halb geschlossenen Rolladen drang das helle Licht des Morgens in sein unaufgeräumtes Wohnzimmer.

Er war überrascht gewesen, aber eigentlich auch wieder nicht. Und er war viel zu müde, um die Sache unnötig zu verkomplizieren.

Boerne sah ihn fragend an, als er aufstand und ihm die Hand entgegenstreckte.

"Auf der Couch ist nicht mal vernünftig Platz für einen."

Boerne sagte immer noch nichts, aber er griff nach seiner Hand und ließ sich hochziehen.

tbc


	2. 3 x 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erwartet nicht zu viel Gehalt hiervon ... Ich habe mich vor allem damit verlustiert, die Wortzahlgrenze zu schaffen. Und das als Vorwand für hemmungsloses Gekuschel genommen ;)

*

Der Moment wirkte merkwürdig irreal, aber gleichzeitig war Thiels Kopf völlig klar. Absolut fokussiert, etwas anderes hätte er wohl gar nicht mehr geschafft. Auch Boerne bewegte sich mit schlafwandlerischer Effizienz, vermutlich ging es ihm genauso. Er ließ den Rolladen herunter, sobald Boerne lag, und tastete im plötzlichen Dunkel nach seinem Bett.

Die Erleichterung, sich endlich ausstrecken und die Augen schließen zu können, war regelrecht greifbar. Die Matratze bewegte sich, als Boerne näher rückte, so nah, daß er ihn fast berührte. Und er drehte sich zur Seite und schloß die Lücke. Der Schlaf kam so schnell, daß keine Gedanken übrig blieben.

*

Er hatte gehofft, daß Thiel ihn nichts fragen würde. Und Thiel hatte nicht gefragt.

Zu müde ... Sein Kopf wollte ihn nicht schlafen lassen, aber sein Körper sagte mehr als deutlich, daß er jeden Moment die Reißleine ziehen würde. Und dann war er einfach Thiel gefolgt, weil ihm das in dem Augenblick das einzig richtige zu sein schien. Und Thiel hatte sich zu ihm gedreht und den Arm um ihn gelegt und plötzlich war alles langsamer geworden; seine Gedanken, sein Herzschlag, die Zeit. Gänsehaut, kalt und heiß. Zu müde, um zwischen kalt und heiß zu unterscheiden. Und dann nichts mehr.

*

Er hatte zu lange nicht mehr mit jemandem das Bett geteilt. Irgendwann wurde er wach, weil ihm zu warm war. Im Halbschlaf wußte er nicht sofort, was zu ihm und was zu Boerne gehörte, und wie sie überhaupt hierhin gekommen waren. Er wollte sich freiwinden, aber der andere schlief tief und fest, den Kopf an seiner Schulter. Warmer Atem strich über seine Haut. Also befreite er nur vorsichtig seinen eingeschlafenen Arm, rutschte ein bißchen hin und her, bis er bequem lag, und schloß die Augen wieder. Boerne murmelte etwas Unverständliches und schmiegte sich an ihn, und er schlief wieder ein.

tbc


	3. 1 x 200 und 1 x 300

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beim Ende habe ich geschummelt und bin auf Double und Triple Drabbles ausgewichen ...

*

Als er wach wurde, war er alleine. Aber aus der Küche drangen Geräusche, die darauf schließen ließen, daß Boerne noch in der Wohnung war. Thiel rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und setzte sich ächzend auf. Fast vier. Wenn er nicht völlig aus dem Rhythmus kommen wollte, sollte er wohl auch besser aufstehen und in der Nacht weiterschlafen.

Er zog den Rolladen hoch und tapste in die Küche, wo Boerne eifrig am Werken war und von Frühstück und tausend anderen Dingen redete. Das meiste rauschte nur so an ihm vorbei, aber er sah, daß Boerne geduscht und sich angezogen hatte. Und er sah die Ringe unter den Augen und das leichte Zittern, als Boerne Kaffee in den Filter füllte.

Er mußte mit Boerne reden, so ging das nicht weiter.

"Das Pflaster sieht ziemlich schmuddelig aus."

"Wie bitte?" Boerne schien selbst vergessen zu haben, wovon er gerade geredet hatte, ein sicheres Indiz dafür, daß es darum auch gar nicht gegangen war.

"Kommen Sie, ich kleb' Ihnen ein neues drauf."

Er wartete keine Reaktion ab, er griff einfach nach der Hand des anderen und zog ihn mit sich ins Bad. Das hatte zuletzt ganz gut funktioniert und funktionierte auch jetzt wieder.

*

"Setzen Sie sich."

Boerne tat kommentarlos, was er ihm sagte, aber als er näher an ihn herantrat und die Hand ausstreckte, zuckte er fast unmerklich zusammen. Als würde man sich einem verletzten Tier nähern, dachte Thiel, während er Boernes Kopf vorsichtig ins Licht drehte. Und die kleine Platzwunde, die zum Vorschein kam, als er das alte Pflaster entfernte, war dabei sicherlich das geringste Problem.

"Wie sieht's aus?" fragte Boerne, sichtlich um einen normalen Tonfall bemüht.

"Gut." Er strich sanft mit dem Daumen über Boernes Schläfe und spürte, wie Boerne sich in diese winzige Bewegung lehnte. "Aber ich würd' nochmal ein Pflaster drauf tun, ist bestimmt besser."

Boerne nickte, und er wußte plötzlich, daß er das jetzt sagen mußte, jetzt, solange der andere ihm wirklich zuhörte.

"Sie können ruhig noch hierbleiben." Boerne hielt den Blick starr auf seine Brust gerichtet, während er weiterredete und sich dabei reichlich unbeholfen vorkam. "Ich meine, es ist in Ordnung ... es ist schön, wenn Sie noch bleiben. Sie müssen nicht ... Sie müssen dafür nichts tun, es ist ... es ist auch so in Ordnung."

Noch ein Nicken, so vorsichtig, daß es kaum zu sehen war. Und Arme, die sich um in schloßen, als er den anderen näher zog. Die sich festhielten, oder die ihn festhielten, oder vielleicht auch beides. Nähe schien verdammt schnell süchtig zu machen, zumindest, wenn man sie nicht gewohnt war. Und er wußte nicht, ob das jetzt für Boerne oder ihn oder sie beide galt. Auf jeden Fall war er jetzt wach und wußte, was er tat, und er hielt Boerne trotzdem fest. Und das fühlte sich vielleicht ein bißchen merkwürdig an, aber nicht schlecht. Bis Boerne irgendwann murmelte "Hunger hab' ich aber trotzdem, und der Kaffee sollte auch längst durchgelaufen sein", und er lächeln mußte und ihn wieder los ließ.

* Fin *


End file.
